Iyah WOOGYU
by Drizzle mato
Summary: Last chance that i have


**Tittle : ****아이야****( )**

**Author : Drizzle Mato.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Woohyun x Sunggyu**

**Desclaimer : Cerita punya author. Tokoh punya TYME yang saling memiliki.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : SLASH/SHONEUN~ai/BOYxBOY!**

**.**

**.**

**Typos!**

**.**

**Hanya sortfict dadakan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya hentikan!"

"Tidak akan."

"A~aku mohon!"

"Tidak akan , sebelum kau mengatakan kau merindukanku." dia melakukannya. Dia menggantikan peranku dulu. Kecupan-kecupan yang menghabiskan segala akal sehat yang aku punya. Sentuhan yang seringkali menyedot setengah dari nyawaku. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Aku ingin memiliki itu lagi. Menikmatimu hanya dengan kedua mataku saja, tak pernah mampu mengenyangkan hasrat yang ada kalanya kehabisan batas hingga ingin meledak.

"Memperhatikan kami lagi?"

"Eh? Tidak, hanya tak sengaja melihat."

"Bohong."

...

Bibirku tak cukup hanya mengucap satu dua kata untukmu. Tapi hanya dengan senyuman yang teraut di wajahmu. Aku mengerti, aku terlalu serakah jika berharap lebih.

"Annyeong hyung."

"Annyeong."

"Apa kau.."

"Aku sudah makan malam. Aku sudah mencuci muka, kaki dan aku juga sudah menyelesaikan tugasku." katamu seakan ingin menuntaskan perbicangan kita saat itu juga. Habis sudah, tak ada yang tersisa lagi untukku. Bahkan sekedar basa basi.

"Selamat malam." kau benar-benar mengakhiri semunya dalam sekejap.

"Hyung.."

"Brak."

...

Aku selalu meluangkan waktu untuk mengawasi bagaimana jemari indahmu terayun bebas dipeluk desir angin yang semu. Atau mungkin juga, ketika seseorang di dekatmu menggenggam erat jari-jarimu. Banyak iri yang aku miliki untuknya. Banyak kegusaran yang menikam ulu hatiku. Aku tak tahan, aku juga ingin menelusupkan jari-jariku ke sala jemarimu. Mengungkung tubuhmu dengan kedua lengan kekarku hingga kau merasa nyaman, hangat sampai lelap menyerangmu. Aku sungguh ingin.

"Akhiri saja jika kau tak tahan."

"Tidak. Aku yang membuangnya, tak mungkin aku mengambilnya lagi."

"Aku tak akan memberikan kesempatan kedua."

...

Betapa posesifnya dia. Tak membiarkan yang lain berkesempatan untuk berjalan kearahmu. Bahkan aku, yang dialiri darah yang sama. Dia benar-benar menjagamu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ungg.. . a.. aku hanya ingin meminjam selimut. Ya! Selimutmu banyak hyung, sedangkan aku hanya punya satu itupun kotor.."

"Tunggu disini. Akan aku ambilkan." ucapnya menghadang langkahku yang ingin mendekatimu. Kau dengar? Kakiku pun tak memiliki restu untuk bisa menjangkaumu yang berada beberapa langkah dariku. Kadang aku ingin menyingkirkan palang yang menjadi batasku. Kau tau berapa tingkat kekesalan yang aku capai setiap harinya?

"Ini."

"Jalja hyung."

"Neodo."

"klek."

Tak terhingga. Kekesalanku padanya. Kekesalanku pada diriku sendiri tak pernah ada titik puasnya.

...

Semua anggota tubuh milikku menginginkanmu.

Jadi, tidak bisakah?

Beri aku jalan keluar!

Beri aku jalan untuk merelakan yang bukan milikku, jika aku tak bisa memilikinya.

...

"Kau manis sekali di foto ini."

"Terima Kasih."

...

"Benda ini, apa kau masih ingin menyimpannya?"

"Tidak buang saja."

...

"Bisa kita bicara?"

"Sebentar. Aku harus bilang dulu padanya."

"Ne."

...

Aku senang. Setidaknya, hatimu luluh akhir-akhir ini. Kau mengucapkan semua kata-kata dengan baik tanpa ada senang. Setidaknya, hatiku lega. Senyuman tulus untukku itu hadir lagi. Meski jiwa yang menyelimutinya kini berbeda.

"Boleh aku menatapmu?" aku bertanya dengan sisa keberanian yang aku punya. Kau tersenyum, lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Boleh aku menggengam tanganmu?"

"Lakukan."

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Seperti yang kau inginkan." Sebagian napasku runtuh terenggut detak jantungmu yang menari hebat bersinggungan dengan dadaku. Aku kehilangan sebagian dari logikaku.

"Boleh aku.."

"Menciumku? Lakukan hyun."

Berapa waktu yang aku habiskan untuk menikmati apa yang kau berikan? Rasanya aku masih kurang. Bahkan malam yang memekat, tak mampu mengurungkan niatanku untuk menyudahinya.

"Gyuyie. Ayo pulang."

"Ne."

"Temui ayah dan ibu dulu."

"Ne."

Tapi aku harus mengakhirinya. Salam perpisahanmu adalah yang terindah.

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Mata, bibir, hati, jantung ... dan semua yang aku miliki masih untuknya. Masih mengingkannya."

"Plakk!"

"Tamparanku sudah bisa mengikis keinginanmu?"

"Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya."

"Aku tau." tangan yang dulu selalu melindungiku. Menyokongku. Menenangkanku. Berpaling menyakitiku. Aku kehilangan semuanya.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan. Kau tak menggunakan kesempatan itu. Aku masih berbaik hati membagi apa yang aku miliki denganmu. Kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya dia? Ini jalan yang kau pilih sejak awal. Kau menyerahkannya padaku. Jadi menyingkirlah dari kehidupan kami."

"Hyung."

"Dia milikku. Jangan menyentuhnya lagi, bahkan dengan hatimu sekalipun."

"Aku menyayangi kalian."

"Dia juga menyangimu. Dan aku juga menyayangimu Woohyun. Jadilah dongsaeng yang baik."

"Boohyun hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N Ngerusuh lagi pake beginian. Ada yang baca? Ada yang mau RCL?**

**hoho GYUmaWOO...**


End file.
